Recent advancements in virtual reality technologies have resulted in virtual reality systems that offer greatly improved user experiences. As a result, virtual reality systems are becoming ever more popular and are soon expected to be a staple of household entertainment systems, theme park attractions, job-related training tools, educational methods, etc.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.